


Falling Like The Stars

by Ellie681



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie681/pseuds/Ellie681
Summary: "Anger flashes across Nat’s face. You try not to shrink back. “Fury has, in my professional opinion, come up with the worst idea possible.” Then, almost to herself: “God knows what he’ll do to you…”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Falling Like The Stars

Y/N POV:

"Jarvisssssss..."

"Y/NNNNNNNNNNNNN,"Jarvis says, trying to copy your bored tone. You burst out laughing. Jarvis can be funny when he wants to be, huh.   
Despite this morning’s boredom, you didn’t sleep last night because of excitement, which means that Jarvis’s impression is so funny that you’re practically rolling around on the floor when Tony comes barging into your room. "Assemble," he says into the ear piece. You look up at him, confused, and he just gives you the smirk - ,the smirk that says you’re about to get the worst lecture of your my life. 

One by one all your family members start to file in. Steve gives Tony a peck on the cheek before blushing, and he’s followed by Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Thor. "Sit down, Y/N," Steve says. You obey, of course Steve’s like the mother you never had. Everyone crowds around your bed, a sea of serious faces… except for Thor, who’s getting Pop Tart crumbs all over the floor. Of course. “Where are your godlike manners?” you joke, and Tony and Clint laugh, only to both get smacks on the head from Steve and Nat. 

Steve assumes his best “I am Captain America, listen to me” persona. "This is serious guys.Y/N is starting her first day of training and here you are laughing your asses of for some smart ass comment.You should be ashamed of your selves." "Language!" You,Tony and Clint shouted. You see Thor standing there looking entertained and looking back and forth seeing who will be the next one to drive Cap up the wall."I think we should tell Lady Y/N why we called this family meeting in the first place.Don't you think?"Thor says whilst licking a crumb of his lip.

One by one, each of their faces drop, as if the realisation of bad news has just smacked them in the face. At first you think you’ve done something wrong, going by the sea of grave faces that are crowding round your bed, and that always makes you feel slightly nauseous with nerves.  
Bad memories threaten to show you their highlight reel, but you try to shake them off. Tony, Steve, Nat, Clint - all of them look like they’re one step away from displays of rage. And then there’s Thor. He’s biting at the edge of a Pop Tart, crinkling the wrapper in the other hand in the most annoying way. At first you wonder what’s up with him, and then it clicks - it all clicks. Thor’s worried about you, and so are the rest of your adopted family.

You start to worry in turn, getting more panicky and finding it harder to breathe until Nat cuts in in her no-bullshit way, holding you frozen in her gaze.  
“As you know, it’s your first day of training today...” She doesn’t sound happy about it. You notice how pale Steve is, how the glint is gone from Tony’s eye. You try and swallow.

“We all wanted to teach you, Y/N. Please believe me when I say that we wanted that more than anything.” Anger flashes across Nat’s face. You try not to shrink back. “Fury has, in my professional opinion, come up with the worst idea possible.” Then, almost to herself: “God knows what he’ll do to you…” You blink. “What will Fury do to me?” Bruce had gone green around the neck at Nat’s last comment. You watch as he tries to calm himself before saying, “You’re going to do great, Y/N. Whatever happens.” You’re so confused.

"He will behave,” Thor says suddenly, breaking the silence. “He promised. He also said that if he does hurt Y/N, I have permission to stab him for a change. That’s my brother for you.” Thor chuckles - the only one who does so. Loki? 

“Loki’s training me?” you say, trying to tamper down your excitement. “Loki?” “There was nothing we could do, Y/N,” Steve says quietly, and, god, why do they all look so sad? You’re going to be taught how to become an Avenger by the God of Mischief himself! You feel Loki’s presence before you see him, in Steve’s clenched jaw, Nat’s carefully blank expression, Thor’s brotherly gaze, Tony’s fake smile.

“Y/N.”  
You meet his gaze. “Loki.”  
It begins, you think to yourself.

credit to @letsgetalittleseethrough for helping me with this chapter :)


End file.
